Crimson Moon Report 26
Crimson Moon Report #26 - February 7, 2011 Summary: Carhn, the champion of V'tull, first appears. Brunhilde receives a vision of the future. The Elanthian Inquisitor publishes its third issue. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 2/7/11 On the evening of February 7, the sky turned crimson as the moon shone with its now familiar color. A beam of coal black energy was seen shooting down from the sky to strike near the volcano on Teras. Nilandia, who had just come out of her meditations (ie, she'd just logged in), sensed that something strong had awoken in the volcano. The ground then shook with a powerful earthquake felt all the way to Sylvarraend. Some people arrived on Teras, to find the volcano spewing molten glaes. Fire fell to earth, burning Philnia and setting Nilandia alight for a time. A voice was heard to say, "It is time, Crimson Moon!" Jaired went out to investigate, and met a minotaur champion of V'tull. He appears in game as someone named Cahrn, though his name has not been given in a way we know. Cahrn was accompanied by a force of very strong creatures in the Eye of V'tull, including a colossal titan and fiery-winged war griffins. Cahrn wore kroderine armor and swung a maul also forged of kroderine. For those not familiar with the material, it is strongly anti-magic, able to dispel magic both in the wearer and in those he attacks. Cahrn also bears a symbol of V'tull. He led an attack on Kharam-Dzu proper, while he ambushed the defenders from hiding. He was extremely effective, at one point seemingly having killed all of the defenders on the streets until Philnia used a miracle to restore her life and begin recovering the dead. Cahrn was killed multiple times, but is able to raise himself seemingly at will. Eventually, a voice was heard to say, "I'll be back, mortals. To the Eye I return to regain my power." The creatures then retreated, and all seemed quiet for a time. This quiet was not to last, however. As the crimson moon continued to shine, a ring of sigils appeared near the statue at Dragonspine and Krodera, engraved in stone. They appeared as follows: Scratched into the ground in various areas to form a wide circle, several sigils are dug deeply into the earth and lined with what appears to be blood. The center of the circle of sigils features a rough etching of a scimitar. Only the blood hue of the crimson moon appears to make the sigils legible. The scimitar at the center gives indication of V'tull, who carries it in his symbol. The sigils carried a power in them, and those who repeatedly touched or otherwise interacted with them physically felt something lashing out at them as they were overcome with excruciating pain. Skeyelar continued to try to touch the sigils, to the point where she was twice killed. The first time, she reported hearing a voice growling, "You taunt me no more" before her heart seized up, leading to her death. The second time, she was killed by a series of rapid lightning strikes. As the sigils persisted, Brunhilde appeared to be overcome by Gosaena's influence. She sensed that the sigils still exerted some power, or a pressure on her, as she also called it. She also called them like a serpent underfoot, and sensed that they needed to be removed somehow. Then, she began to speak as though 'seeing' something. Brunhilde says, "Something burns...." Brunhilde says, "Or will." Brunhilde says, "The flame will grow...." She made an entreaty to Gosaena to become her vessel. Her eyes glossed over and she then continued to speak the following: Brunhilde monotonously says, "All." Brunhilde monotonously says, "All will burn." Brunhilde monotonously says, "The edifices of man will burn." Brunhilde monotonously says, "Their works, their creations, all will become as ash." Brunhilde monotonously says, "All will burn. Flesh will burn. Of man and beast." Brunhilde monotonously says, "And they will rejoice. For their time is nigh." Brunhilde monotonously says, "Rejoice in the fire and destruction. Rejoice in the flames and death." Brunhilde monotonously says, "In their robes will they gather and watch what has been wroth." With that, Brunhilde returned to her senses. She mentioned that she recalled a vision, something she never did with such clarity. She said that she saw a light pierce the darkness, and three will stand proudly in it. She also said that a child, a girl, would be the center of what is to come. This was interpreted to refer to Pip, who has been discussed before. Nothing new of her was learned this time, but Brunhilde said that she had no doubt Pip would be found, but perhaps not at a time of choosing, as her presence was so strong. It was at that point that the lightning struck that would kill Skeyelar for the second time. Once Skeyelar fell, lightning struck again, this time near the priests, though no one was injured. The lightning would then continue down the street, again not causing injury, before fading away. The crimson cast upon the moon began to fade. Nilandia summoned a wafer of manna bread. As the bread was blessed by the spirits, she broke a piece from it and dropped it into one of the channels holding the blood. Soon after, a storm began to brew and lightning began to form over the sigils. The storm quickly grew in intensity and several people were struck. Eventually, the people took cover indoors as the lightning continued to strike outside. The storm continued outside, and some in time left to assess the area. Jaired left for the Eye of V'tull but found nothing amiss. Soon, however, the lightning strikes set numerous fires around the town and buckets of water were set up by the statue at Dragonspine and Krodera. Those who helped to put out the fires continued to be struck by lightning, but the storm was lifting by this time. Once all of the fires were put out, all appeared to be quiet once more. The sigils were also noticed to have vanished. I don't know if Nilandia tossing the manna bread in had anything to do with the storm, though. ---- Selected Text from the Elanthian Inquisitor ~*~ Dateline Volnes, the 7th day of Fashanos in the year 5111 ~*~ Cover Story - V'tullian Minotaur Terrorizes Teras! The good dwarven folk of Teras Isle are still recovering from the massive storm of lightning that came in the aftermath of the V'tullian Minotaur some are calling Carhn. One local reported that she felt the unsettled state of the volcano and that the minotaur emerged from within, dripping lava and blood as he charged through the streets killing everything in sight. She reported that he was ruthless, frothing at the mouth and his horns glowed a deep, sinister red! Of course, noone else has substantiated that report as of yet, but most do agree that a terribly V'tullian representative in the form of a minotaur *did* raise terror throughout the Isle last night and though he eventually called a retreat of his minions, it was not out of defeat, but to rest and gather more power. Citizens and adventurers alike spent many hours afterwards helping to put out the fires caused by lightning storms following the minotaur's retreat into the Eye. Word has it that several sigils appeared in the vicinity of Dragonspine and Krodera and while investigating those markings, a few unruly adventurers provoked anger from V'tull himself and it resulted in the storm. Is this true? Could the adventurers setting out to help us sometimes bring us more harm instead? Are they possibly so wrapped up in their own powers that they forget those whom they protect may be harmed in the process? Something to consider in the days coming. ~*~ A Call to Action - Letter to the Editor by freelance reporter Jaksen ~*~ As I walk the deserted streets of the Landing after dark, I am filled by the uneasy but all-too-familiar feeling of foreboding. Shops are closed, children have all been ushered into their homes and even Helga s has only one patron. He is affectionately known as "Sleepy," and why he is in the tavern sipping ale instead of fulfilling his duty is known only to him. The gates stand unguarded and vulnerable with each passing minute he sits in the tavern, allowing any sort of man or creature into the city to harass or attack our innocent townsfolk. I am reminded of a young child named Lana who was found not far from the very gate that should have someone stationed nearby at all times. I am also forced to remember the dockworker Jadre who was sacrificed in some horrific ritual within our very city walls as jackals poured through our gates. And yet, not a single alarm was raised by this man. Is he simply a drunken lush unable to complete his task, or is something far more sinister at work? The Mayor must replace this man and give the citizens of this great city the protection they deserve. The constable must also look into why this "Sleepy" was not at his post during the deadly events of the past months. It is time for the Landing to have a force similar to Ta'Vaalor with patrols of men and women who are trained to handle any situation we as a community now face. This must be done before those who are tasked to protect us fail once again. How many more families need to be destroyed before we can be safe again and those responsible are brought to justice? Disclaimer - These are the views of a freelance reporter, not necessarily those of the Inquisitor. We are bound to report what we hear and see, and this is what we do here. If any others are interested in reporting, please feel free to send the editor your work and it will be considered for publishing. ~*~ River's Rest Hosts a Benefit for Survivors ~*~ Amidst all that is sorrowful and violent in these days of the Crimson Moon, it is my pleasure to report a story of goodwill and compassion. The city of River's Rest held a local benefit recently, open to all citizens of its fair town, to have a chance to win one of two unique items up for raffle. Graciously donated by citizens of the town, the winners were relegated to those of the town as well, though any could donate monies that they wished for the defense fund of the city. Congratulations to locals Mithogras and Sventyle for their wins and a huge thank you to all those who participated to help out the town. May we always rise above and be strong during these times of duress. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports